Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier is a video game published by Ubisoft Entertainment available on the Xbox 360, PS3, and PC. Excluding expansions to previous titles, this is the fifth installment in the Ghost Recon series, and brings the universe into a post-modern setting. Development Initially, the title was revealed to be Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Predator by an OFLC release. However in December 2009, "Ghost Recon: Future Soldier" was trademarked by Ubisoft, raising speculation that this could be the name for the upcoming Ghost Recon 4. This was subsequently confirmed by an official announcement that same year. In November 2010, Ghost Recon: Predator was released exclusively for the Playstation Portable and took place during a conflict in Sri Lanka. While the release of Future Soldier was targeted for the 2009-2010 fiscal year, Ubisoft later announced that the release date would be pushed back until the 2010-2011 fiscal year to "strengthen" its video game line-up. In May 2010, Ubisoft announced that the release of Future Soldier would be delayed until the "March quarter of 2011". It was later delayed until May 2012. Ubisoft Paris wanted to ensure the best experience for players by holding it back for a few months to ensure as much of the game is as good as they can get it to be. The game was released on May 22nd, 2012 in America and May 24th, 2012 in Europe for Xbox 360 and PS3. The PC version was released on June 12th 2012. Planned Nintendo DS and PSP versions were cancelled in 2011. Since its release, three downloadable content packs have been made available for purchase. Gameplay Ghost Recon: Future Soldier is a third-person cover-based shooter; however, aiming down the sights will cause it to switch to a first-person camera for more precise aiming. In addition, cover is partially destructible and fire from enemy machine guns will cause an FOV reducing 'suppression' effect. Unlike previous Ghost Recon games, squad micromanagement is replaced by target marking: the Ghosts' AI handles the details. During firefights, the player can mark one high priority target on which squad-members should focus their fire, and outside of firefights, the player can mark up to four targets for the Ghosts to shoot either with them, or on their command, in perfect synchronicity. 'Gunsmith' During E3 2011 Ubisoft, debuted Gunsmith, which allows the player to customize and test weapons with alternative optics, attachments, trigger groups, barrels, and more in both singleplayer and multiplayer. This groundbreaking feature allows the player to fully customize their weapon selections. In the campaign, players will unlock weapons complete with every one of their respective attachments by completing missions and challenges. On the other hand, in multiplayer, players will unlock weapons and earn credits for weapon parts as they level their character. Furthermore, on the Xbox 360, players can use Kinect to customize their weapons through hand gestures and voice commands. The types of attachments and modifications for Future Soldier include: *Optics: Allow the attachment of both close-quarters and long-range optics. *Paint: Camouflage (aesthetic only, has no effect on weapon performance). *Trigger Groups: Allow fire mode adjustments, such as full-auto and burst fire. *Magazines: Allow for greater capacity, alternative ammunition, and faster reloading. *Under-barrel: Grips and bi-pods for increased accuracy, or launchers and shotguns for increased damage. *Gas Systems: Fire rate adjustments are made here. *Side Rail: Aiming lasers and heartbeat sensors attach here. *Barrels: Change the length of barrel for long, close or mid range combat. *Muzzle: Add suppressors for stealth or recoil compensators to increase precision or hide muzzle flash. *Stocks: Change the stock to increase maneuverability or accuracy. In single-player, Ghost and Russian weapons are unlocked by completing missions and challenges, respectively. In multiplayer, weapons are unlocked per class as rank is increased with a class. At any time while using the Gunsmith a player can visit the firing range, permitting him/her to test their weapon at close, medium, long, and extremely long ranges. The game has approximately 52 different weapon variants through customization. Storyline Ghost Recon: Future Soldier opens with a four-man Ghost Team, code-named "Predator", led by Joe Ramirez, deployed in Nicaragua to disrupt weapons traffickers. Upon inspection of the convoy vehicles, a dirty bomb detonates, killing the team. Investigating the cause and tracking down the source of the bomb is tasked to another Ghost team call-signed "Hunter", consisting of Ghost Leader Captain Cedric Ferguson, Staff Sergeant John Kozak, Master Sergeant Robert "Pepper" Bonifacio, and Sergeant First Class Jimmy "30K" Ellison. The team ships out under the supervision of Major Scott Mitchell. Mitchell informs the team of their new mission to rescue an arms dealer named Gabriel Paez in Bolivia who has information about where the bomb came from. The team rescues Paez and then proceeds to follow the trail of guns from Zambia where they eliminate a local warlord, then to Nigeria, Pakistan, Norway, and finally into Russia, where the team destroys an arms shipment at an airport, causing an international incident. Some time later, a nuclear missile fired from Russia impacts London, but the nuclear warhead is eliminated at the last minute by the US Missile Shield. The launch is traced to a rogue Russian group known as Raven's Rock in Dagestan. The team is ordered into Dagestan to rescue a Georgian Special Forces unit who went to investigate the launch site. It is later found that only their commanding officer, Sergeant Osadze is alive but is captured by the Russians. During the rescue operation, which successfully frees Osadze, the team is ambushed by Russian Spetsnaz that have access to high-tech equipment on the same level as the Ghosts, and it is later revealed that these soldiers are part of Russia's elite "Bodark" unit, which have sided with Raven's Rock. Raven's Rock then stages a coup and is now in charge of the majority of Russia. "Hunter" then heads to northern Russia to secure a drilling ship to support the Loyalist Russian Forces in attempt to stop the Raven's rocks's forces. After accomplishing this, the team is assigned to rescue a loyalist general who is seen as the leader of the resistance. After destroying the artillery that was attacking the General's forces, the team is pinned down by overwhelming Russian forces, until air support from H.A.W.X. squadron arrives and eliminate all opposition. Next, Kozak is tasked with a solo operation to rescue the Russian President, Volodin, from a 'black' prison in Siberia. Kozak is successful, and then the team protects the President in his return to Moscow, and eliminates a Raven's Rock General. The Raven's Rock forces are overthrown and the crisis ends. While everyone else is celebrating, the team receives intelligence on the location of the seven other leaders of Raven's Rock, which orchestrated the whole crisis. The team is sent in on a clandestine operation to eliminate the seven. After eliminating six of the seven, the team chases the last member, code-named "Ace", to a train station, where they wound him. The wounded Ace taunts the team that they will not kill him because the American government will stop them. Just before they are about to execute him, Major Mitchell calls them off, stating that Ace is to be kept alive and brought back to America, that the orders came "from the top", and that they are "not to touch" Ace. At that point a train comes, and Ace, who is wounded on the tracks, calls for the team to save him, reminding them that their orders were to keep him alive. Ferguson corrects him, saying that that their orders were not to touch him, as the team leaves Ace to be run over by the train. Raven Strike Following the mission in Georgia, the Ghosts are deployed to help a loyalist Russian General. They steal a Russian command train, and then to cover their tracks, they kill four Bodark leaders. Missions #Prologue - Nicaragua #Nimble Guardian - Bolivia, March 3 #Subtle Arrow - Zambia, March 28 #Noble Tempest - Nigeria, April 10 #Tiger Dust - Peshawar, April 17 #Silent Talon - Arctic, April 25 #Firefly Rain - Airfield, Kaliningrad, May 13 #Ember Hunt - Georgia, May 14 #Deep Fire - Barents Sea, June 2 #Valiant Hammer - Russia, July 13 #Gallant Thief - Russia, July 17 #Invisible Bear - Moscow, July 21 #Shattered Mountain - Archangels'k Oblast, July 22 Raven Strike #Secure Dawn - Kazakhstan, September 22 #Cold Walker - Russia, September 22 #Argent Thunder - Moscow, September 23 Multiplayer 'Beta' Those who pre-ordered Splinter Cell: Conviction for the PS3 and Xbox 360 from participating GameStop locations received a bonus code that could be redeemed over Conviction's main menu for access to the multiplayer beta of Future Soldier.http://ghostrecon.uk.ubi.com/communitynews/?p=2011 The beta has been confirmed for both PS3 and Xbox 360, and took place in April. In the Beta there were 14 guns (7 Ghost & 7 Bodark), 2 maps, and 2 game modes. They were as follows: Maps *Alpha *Cargo *Rig *Underground *Market *Sand Storm *Overpass *Pipeline *Mill *Harbor Game modes *Conflict: Objectives are random and placed on the map one at a time and are then to be captured or destroyed by the two opposing teams, and then held for the remaining time the objective is active, *Saboteur: A bomb is placed in the middle of the map and the two teams must fight for possession of the bomb and then plant it at a set location. 'Gamemodes' The full version of Ghost Recon: Future Soldier's multiplayer features a "Guerrilla" co-op mode for up to four players in addition to a full multiplayer versus experience. Only adversarial multiplayer supports matchmaking. ''Conflict *Objective Game Type *15 Minute Time Limit *Respawns: Yes *Rounds: 1 Conflict is an objective game type where two teams fight over numerous random objectives placed on the map. Interact with the objective to take it for your team. After taking an objective, your team must defend it until the time runs out and activates another objective somewhere on the map. If you start capturing an objective while the timer (objective or game timer) runs out, you will still be able to capture it, unless killed by the enemy. Completing objectives will add 100 points to your team's score. One point will be added to your team's score for various Objective Based bonus points. Examples of objective points would be killing an enemy that is trying to take your objective. The team with the highest score at the end of the 15 minute time limit wins. Some objectives will require you to interact with them to capture them for your team. Once captured, you will have to defend them. The enemy can recapture some objectives after your team has captured them. Your team can then capture them back. Each round lasts around three minutes. If neither team can capture the objective before the time runs out, a new round will spawn on the map. Decoy *Best out of 3 Rounds. *3 Objectives (1 Key, 2 Decoy). *Neither team knows the Key. *Complete Key objectives to reveal final objective. *Attackers win round by destroying final objective. *Defenders win round by stopping attackers. Decoy is an objective game mode in Adversarial Mode. Two teams fight over three objectives throughout three rounds, each lasting ten minutes long. Two of the objectives are decoys, one is the key objective. Once the Key Objective is completed, it will reveal a fourth, final objective which ends the round when completed / defended. Neither team will know which is the key objective. After completing the Key Objective, the Round Timer will increase, giving the Attacking Team more time to go after the final objective. Teams will switch between defending and attacking after each round, but teams will not switch Factions on each round. Attackers must complete all objectives to win the round. Defenders must defend objectives for the ten minute time limit to win each round. Guerrilla A squad or solo based Horde-esque mode. Objective is to secure an enemy HQ then hold it for a set number of waves. After which the HQ will be moved and you will have to capture the new one. *Gunsmith is not available in Guerrilla. All weapons are found on enemies or from random drops every wave. Maps *Shanty Town *Office *Airstrip *Mansion *Rooftops *Arctic Base (DLC) *Sawmill (DLC) *Village (DLC) *Drilling Ship (DLC) Saboteur *Objective Game Type *10 Minute Time Limit *Respawns: Yes *Rounds: 1 Saboteur is an objective game type where two teams try to blow up the other team's base. A neutral bomb will be placed in the middle of the map. The first team to take the bomb and detonate it in the other team's base wins. If the bomb is not detonated after the 10 minutes, the team with the most Teamwork Actions (Score) will break the tie. The user holding the bomb will not be able to run. In addition to that, they will only be able to use their secondary weapon. Use the bomb near the enemy's base to earn 100 points. Fill the gauge to detonate the bomb and earn an additional 500 points. Siege *Best out of 3 Rounds. *No Respawns. *Attackers win round if objective is completed or defenders are eliminated. *Defenders win round if time expires or attackers are eliminated. Siege is an objective or elimination based Game Type. Two teams face each other in three rounds, each lasting a max of five minutes. One team is on offense and must transmit intel from an objective, while the other team is on defense and must protect the objective. Defense spawns near the objective from the start of the match. Offense must wait ten seconds to spawn and can spawn on any side of the map. Rounds can also be won if one of the teams is completely eliminated. There will be no respawns, which means once you die, you have to wait until the next round. Since there are no respawns, each kill awards you with 750 Points instead of the regular 75. Completing the Objective will award you with 3000 points. All other Points will be the same. Stockade (''Arctic Strike DLC) *10-minute rounds *Team-based match *Players are sent to the "stockade" upon death. Killing an enemy player releases a teammate from the stockade. Killing all enemy players results in an end to the match. *Teammate points are scored as a tiebreaker. *Hacking an objective frees all teammates from the stockade. ''Takeover (''Khyber Strike DLC) *10-minute rounds. *Death-match style. *Killing an enemy player is one point. 'Maps' Ten maps were originally available for Adversarial Mode on Ghost Recon: Future Soldier. Shipped *Alpha *Cargo *Harbor *Market *Mill *Overpass *Pipeline *Rig *Sand Storm *Underground Arctic Strike (DLC) *Evicted *Riot *Skyline Khyber Strike (DLC) *Switchback *Palace *Transit 'Classes' ''Engineer Has access to Shotguns, Personal Defense Rifles (PDR's), and a wealth of intelligence and defensive equipment. They focus on support and excel at area defense and thanks to the use of their specialized equipment, which grants them and/or the team bonuses when they are set up. Due to their short to mid-range weapons, Engineers generally lack any reliable form of weapon to engage enemies at long-range, making them best suited for tight quarters. Rifleman Has access to Assault Rifles, Light Machine Guns (LMG's), and heavy body armor. They have the greatest skill in conventional combat with superior weapons for mid-range engagements by default. Through customization these personnel can field variations of standard firearms to fight effectively at all but the longest ranges. Be it suppressing enemies with their LMGs, allowing the team to advance, or engaging targets with a marksman rifle, the rifleman is a versatile class that can absorb and inflict heavy punishment. Scout Has access to Sniper Rifles, Sub-Machine Guns (SMG's), and active camouflage. They are best used with stealth based tactics, as they lack the body armor that the rifleman possesses and field weapons that leave them with a "blind spot" where both their main weapons are ineffective (at mid-range). Due to the few number of other weapons that can compete with them at the longer ranges, they are virtually unchallenged at long-range combat. Armory The weapons and equipment of Ghost Recon Future Soldier. 'Weaponry' 'Equipment' *Night Vision Goggles *Sensor grenade *M67 fragmentation grenade *EMP grenade *Smoke grenade 'Unmanned systems' *UAV Drone *Warhound Downloadable content Since the release of ''Future Soldier, three DLC packs have been released. Each pack increases the level cap for the multiplayer characters. Arctic Strike Arctic Strike adds three new maps, a Guerrilla mode map, new achievements, 6 new weapons, and a new multiplayer mode: Stockade. Raven Strike Raven Strike adds three new single-player missions, new achievements, and another Guerrilla map. Khyber Strike Khyber Strike adds three new maps, a Guerrilla mode map, new achievements, and a new multiplayer mode: Takeover. Game Editions Thus far three editions of Ghost Recon Future Soldier have been released, beyond the standard verion. 'Signature Edition' * 2 Exclusive weapons*: **Mk14 Rife for the Ghost Rifleman class **Ak47 Rifle for the Bodark Rifleman class * 2 Custom Weapon skins*: **Penny Skin **Winter Digital Skin *48 Custom Headgear Skins* *Moscow Suburbs (GameStop Guerrilla mode exclusive map**) On Guerrilla mode the GameStop map is called Subway Station *Steelbook case (Not for United States) Note: *This content is for multiplayer only **This content is only for Guerrilla Mode All content is exclusive to EB Games/GameStop 'PC Digital Deluxe Edition' *AK-47 – Available for Bodark rifleman class. *Mk 14 – Available for Ghost rifleman class. *M40A5 Sniper Rifle – Available for Ghost Scout class. *MN 91/30 Sniper Rifle – Available for Bodark Scout class. *48 custom headgear options *Tiger Stripe Camo *Winter Digital Camo *Drilling Ship: An exclusive co-op map where you play in harsh arctic conditions on a massive drilling ship. *Moscow Suburbs: This exclusive multiplayer map plunges you into the heart of an intense urban firefight. 'Collectors Edition (Australia only)' *Limited Edition Packaging *Embossed Steelbook Case *Compressed Pack T-Shirt *Hardcover Artbook with Exclusive Artwork *Alpha short movie DVD *In game ULC*: **#1 M40 A5* Only available for Ghost Scout The M40 sniper rifle is the weapon of choice for US Marine Corps snipers. This version is modernized with upgraded optics, and the Augmented Reality system used by the Ghosts. EXTRA EQUIPMENT: Unlock one additional equipment in your progression tree for more variety in your arsenal. ::*#2 MN 91/30* Only available for Bodark Scout This modernized sniper offers increased maneuverability, a magnified optic, and integration of the Virtual AR system. EXTRA EQUIPMENT: Unlock one additional equipment in your progression tree for more variety in your arsenal. Pre-Order *In the pre-order edition from play.com one would receive a upgraded Mosin Nagant for the Bodark scout. *Preorder through Steam granted four additional weapon skins: British Camo, Romanian Camo, Woodland Camo, and Snakeskin Camo, along with 3 aesthetic items for Team Fortress 2. Note: *This content may be for Multiplayer only Film With a budget of eight to ten million dollars and Francois Alaux as its director, Ghost Recon: ALPHA is a 24-minute live action prequel to Future Soldier co-written by Herve de Crecy and Tim Sexton. A copy will be included with the game's collector's edition.http://ghostrecon.us.ubi.com/ As of May 25th, 2012, Ghost Recon Alpha' is available for free in Xbox LIVE Market Place. The film was a prequel to the original idea of a squad-based tactical shooter. It is canon and serves as a prequel to the events of Future Soldier. During the events of Alpha, the team is tasked with disarming and taking several nuclear devices. They manage to disarm several but the team encounters Bodark (their Russian equivalent) and a member of the team is killed during the conflict. The nukes are airlifted out and the film ends with a shot of London, identical to the shot seen in Future Soldier. The squad seems to undergo some changes between Alpha and Future Soldier. In the film the only African American member of the team is killed and another becomes the leader of the squad in Future Soldier. It is unknown whether the leader of the squad in Alpha is Kozak or not, however Kozak is meant to be the technical expert of the squad so it wouldn't make sense for him to have someone else disarm the weapon as is done in the film. ''Believe in Ghosts'' miniseries "Mac" Machowicz hosted a three-part miniseries titled "Believe in Ghosts". Here Machowicz looks at elements in the game and compares them to real life operations performed by special forces. Episode list Videos Ghost_Recon_Future_Soldier_Trailer_-_Live_Action|''Future War'' trailer Ghost Recon Future Soldier E3 2011 Trailer 1080p|E3 2011 trailer Ghost Recon Future Soldier Multiplayer Trailer|Multiplayer trailer Ghost_Recon_Future_Soldier_Multiplayer_Trailer|Multiplayer Trailer Ghost_Recon_Future_Soldier_Gunsmith_Walkthrough|Gunsmith Walkthrough Ghost Recon Future Soldier - "Kinect GunSmith" Demo Trailer (2012)|Gunsmith demo Mega64 Hands On Ghost Recon Future Soldier Co-Op Gameplay|Mega 64 Co-Op Gameplay Trivia *This is the first Ghost Recon in nearly 10 years to be rated M by the ESRB. * In a recent issue of Game Informer, it was revealed that Scott Mitchell will be giving the new team orders. In addition, Steve Blum, Mitchel's voice actor, was the narrator for a trailer. *The overall look, storyline, and certain gameplay elements were completely changed from the original version that was shown at E3 2010, to the current version. Originally it was much more futuristic and included non-existent weapons and an automatic shoulder-mounted rocket launcher. *The original version had a trailer, Ghost Recon Future Soldier: Future War, which featured a storyline around a team of Ghosts conducting Operation "Take Down Overlord". *The E3 2011 trailer showed off the new build of the game with sync shots and a tri-rotor UAV. *Recently Ubisoft released a video saying that Ghost Recon: Future Soldier will take place after the movie. References External links *Official website *OXM review *https://www.ign.com/wikis/ghost-recon-future-soldier Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Future Soldier